Give Up, Potter?
by FebruaryBabes02
Summary: You would think, that after 6 YEARS of rejections, that James Potter would have finally given up on the hope of me saying yes to him. Because today was just ridiculous. Absolutely, entirely, thoroughly and utterly ridiculous. For a number of reasons too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey my lovely readers! 28 here with a Lily/James story. I would really for this story to be more successful than my next-gen one, so do you think you could review and help out? People check out stories with a high review count...**

* * *

><p>You would think, that after <em>6 YEARS <em>of rejections, that James Potter would have finally given up on the hope of me saying yes to him.

I mean, really? Does he _like _being rejected constantly?

I've told him no more times than I care to count, yet he still continues to embarrass himself and/or me by loudly proclaiming his love in the most public place he can find.

And there are a hell of a lot of public places here at Hogwarts. Trust me, I would know…

But today was just ridiculous. Absolutely, entirely, completely, wholly, thoroughly and utterly ridiculous. For a number of reasons as well.

The Great Hall. How overused and unimaginative is _that!_ Yelling that he loves me and writing it in pink cursive (very feminine handwriting as well… slightly creepy) on the sky-like roof and glitter bombs – come on: been there, done that.

Pink and Glitter. I _hate _pink, and glitter is definitely not my thing. If he actually cared about me at all (and wasn't just doing this because I'm the only girl who has ever said no) he would _know _this. Of course I don't like pink. It clashes with my hair horribly.

Perfume. The disgusting scent he sprayed- I mean poured around the room was gross. No other word for it. Anyway, I only like _one _perfume, and only in moderation.

So all in all, I am appalled with Potter's efforts today. And those of yesterday and the day before that and the day before that and well, you get the picture.

And he's _Head Boy _this year! He should know better! I still can't believe Professor Dumbledore made Potter Head Boy. As the smartest wizard since Merlin himself, you'd think he would know better.

Everyone thought Remus Lupin would get the shiny badge. Remus Lupin being the only acceptable 'Marauder' as they called themselves. Sandy brown hair and blue eyes, it was a wonder he was still single.

Sirius Black is just too damn arrogant. I am disgusted by the fact that my best friend Marlene snogs him on a regular basis. Even though he is pretty attractive. Okay, okay, he's damn hot. But if I told him that, his head would inflate so much that could tie a basket to his foot and use him as a hot-air balloon.

Peter Pettigrew is just annoying. Short and pudgy he follows the other three boys around to share in their glory. He snivels and is so damn thick it makes me want to hit my head in a wall. Repeatedly.

James Potter. The ringleader. Also known as the biggest toe-rag to ever walk this planet. Possibly any other planets in the universe as well. He is a git. It's too bad he has brains, one redeeming feature, though those brains are just another thing for him to boast over. He things he is god's gift to women – and most women think so too.

I sincerely hope, yet despair in the fact that it is not so, that today was the last time Potter will ask me out.

My only comfort is that I will never, ever say yes.

Even if he is pretty damn hot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Good? i'm writing this amongst yells of 'move your head, I can't see!' as my cousin plays need for speed... boys *rolls eyes***

**I need a beta, if anyone would like to volunteer for the job. Also, if you could review with ideas for how James asks Lily out in a theatrical way, that'd be great.**

**Question for this chapter- Do any of you read the Percy Jackson books?**

**Anyhow**

**28, Signing off**


	2. A WellToned Chest Blocks My Way

**A/N: And here's the next chapter guys... and look, its even up in a week! I think that deserves a review. Or, a lot.**

**For everyone who answered my question on the previous chapter: I love Percy Jackson, and I think Annabeth and he are so cute!**

**Anyway, please review, I'd like to beat the review count on my other stories with this one!**

* * *

><p>I take back every nice thing I've ever said about James Potter… <em>wait, I haven't said anything nice about him<em>… I take back nothing!

James Potter is an arrogant, prattish git!

I am _so _over fireworks already… I mean, okay, maybe I _did _secretly enjoy them the first once or twice, but it's just gone 50 times and that is way to many.

Plus, they were _PINK! _Enough with the PINK already!

Is it impossible to use green? Or even blue?

But _pink_!

I am not a pink person.

I will never be a pink person.

The day I become a pink person is the day I say yes to James Potter.

So, never. Isn't that fantastic?

Even Remus was horrible today. Sidling up to me and being all, "Hey Lils, like the fireworks? James put a lot of effort into them… and I helped."

I had been ready to say, "No, I hate them, can he not use them again?"

But because of Remus' last little addition 'I helped' I was speechless.

S P E E C H L E S S ! ! !

_Remus actually helped him?_

And before I could retaliate (preferably with something rather painful and long-lasting) the sneaky bugger nicked off!

I was left fuming by the lake while the last fireworks slowly flickered out (I love you Lily Evans!- spelt out across the sky, how utterly unoriginal)

Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately, depends on how you look at it really) I couldn't even find the prat responsible for this so I could yell at him.

Nor could I find Sirius… no wait, he's snogging Marly over by the tree.

That is really _not_ an attractive sight. Could they get a room? Or perhaps two? Enough to keep them occupied, _away_ from me.

Is Sirius licking Marlene's forehead? Oh Merlin save us all… I may be blinded and I doubt I'd be the only one.

It made sense to turn around and back away slowly, so I did just that, running into someone's chest with a loud, _OOMPH!_

Embarrassed and blushing I turned around to be met with a familiar torso. Belonging to the one and only James Potter.

As I was standing there speechless with my mouth probably wide open making me look like a fool, I couldn't help but notice how exceptionally well-toned his chest was.

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was a stuttered kind of choking.

Potter smirked (his usual facial expression) "Got you speechless, have I?"

Well I was, but is certainly didn't take me long to find my voice after that remark!

"JAMES POTTER!" I screeched.

He jumped, handing flying to cover his ears. Ha, serves him right!

"Was that really necessary?" he cried indignantly.

I started stroking my chin in mock-thought. In truth, I knew the answer before he asked.

"Uh, yes," I said in the sort of tone you use when stating the obvious.

"No it wasn't!" he exclaimed. Why ask if he 'knew' the answer.

My precarious sanity snapped.

"I'll show you what is necessary!" I yelled at him.

James gulped and started sprinting back to the castle while I ran after him pulling my wand out as I ran.

You know what the sad part is?

I didn't even get a good hex in.

And, I went to sleep with thoughts of well-muscled chests floating around in my head.

Stupid Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Good? I'm writing this with Lifehouse playing in the background, I love Lifehouse, so question for this chapter: Do you like Lifehouse?**

**I still need a beta, so any volunteers?**

**And ideas for theatrical ways that James could ask Lily out?**

**Anyhow**

**Eldest 28 signing off**


End file.
